helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
In the Church
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info ? Objective ? Rewards EXP +? Diamond +50 Golden Choker x1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Black Glove titled "Sincere Apology" that reads: :Kitten, have you seen the flowers and letter? it's true, even if you find it difficult to see through my mind, you can absolutely believe what I proposed. I'm sorry about what happened today, but everything is about to come to an end, I promise. So before that day comes, even if we are in terrible conditions, we can still look forward to... a world that is as amazing as your eyes. Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: Cough cough cough..... cough cough! Magda.... You..... Do you know what you have just said?! Magda: I know, but rather than my identity, I'm more worried about you not receiving adequate protection. Eliza: My child.... Cough cough cough! Magda: Don't talk anymore, rest for a while? Eliza: I'm fine... Al least, it isn't that bad yet. Honestly, I never thought it would come to this, when that group of people broke in.... Ah! Magda: .....Lie down! Helena: Miss Hosta, if you continue looking at me like that I might think you're enchanted by me~ Hosta: You should get some hot water. Helena: The cook and burners have all fled, who will be heating water? And it's night now.... Hosta: If it was someone else they might not be able to do this, but you are different. Can this sort of small thing stump you? Helena. Helena: Ha~ Miss Hosta, do you understand me that well, or do you just trust me? Hosta: Is there a difference? Helena: What do you want to come with me? Hosta: What are you saying? I'm just going out for a smoke~ Helena: Then~ I'll get going too~ Eliza: Magda... you.... Why did you let them stay.... Magda: I know you might be unable to accept it for now, but there are already enough people in Finsel who have lost hope. Our family cannot fall apart now. Eliza: But.... Magda: Don't worry, Mother, I won't shame the Ellenstein family. What you need to do now is have a good sleep. When you wake up, the doctor will be here, the hot water will be ready, the messy room will be all tidied up and neat, and I.... I promise, the first person you see when you wake up will be me. Eliza: Alright.... Maid: Miss, madam is already asleep. Magda: I know, continue talking. Servant: I've already helped you send out the letter, I made sure the person that opened the letter was the person you addressed it to before returning. Magda: Good, you handle matters thoroughly. Servant: They have already prepared, when do we set out? Maid: Miss, just now you promised the madam you would accompany her.... Magda: ... Help me guard the door, I have some matters to settle. (Mother mentioned before, if there was an emergency that needed me to contact the Patron, I need to move this three times and....) Ring ring ring-- The Talking Box: ...Mrs Eliza? Magda: ... The Talking Box: Miss Ellenstein, hello. It's been a long time since we've talked to each other. Magda: Duke Sakan, are you not going to ask me why I'm contacting you now? The Talking Box: Ornithologists reach conclusions from their observations of fledglings. No matter how weak newlyborn fledglings are, no matter how hard it is for them to practice flying, one day they will soar through the sky, overlooking the earth from their heights. In my opinion, this metaphor can be used for humans. Magda: Mother is sick. Today a group of refugees broke into our house, but thankfully she was unhurt. The Talking Box: Please send my regards to Mrs Eliza. By the way, your maid's skill with darts is beautiful. Magda: ....Duke Sakan, sometimes I think that you have never left Finsel at all. The Talking Box: Ahaha..... Thank you for your compliments on the Sakan intelligence web. Magda: Then.... what do you think? The Talking Box: Haven't you already sent the letter to them? Magda: But... the Viscount didn't ask me to do this before he was taken away, I'm not sure... The Talking Box: Chicks generally don't know the wind direction before they take off. Magda: Do you mean that I can use your name to make promises? The Talking Box: Haha.... Miss Ellenstein, this is your main topic for today, isn't it? Magda: I don't know what you are talking about, but just now my servant told me he made sure all those people have read the letter. They should be moving now, so we don't have much time to talk, otherwise I would be able to share a few more words with you. The Talking Box: ... Magda: Of course, if you have any other orders, I will follow them. But of course, it would be a shame to miss today's chance to talk with both the leaders of the Slums and the Kangila... The Talking Box: You're right.... It would be a shame. It's a pity I'm not in Finsel now. I won't be able to see that prodigal son of mine choke on his own words when you tell him this. Magda: (.....Who knows what the Viscount will think if he hears this.) The Talking Box: So this means you've decided to attend the meeting? Magda: Yes, once Master Xavier successfully pinpoints the location of Jiu, we can't go back. Before that, I need to confirm.... those people won't be against Alan and his men. This is also what you and the Viscount hope to see. The Talking Box: But just now you promised Eliza you would stay by her side. If you've already decided, now you need another cover. Magda: What cover? The Talking Box: See you again, Miss Ellenstein, and good luck. Hosta: Sigh.... How can you be lonely when you are alone? I forgot to bring my poetry collection along. Little girl, are you willing to help me get it? It's in the third drawer of the cabinet in my room. As an exchange, while you're out, I'll watch over your mother~ Magda: (Is this the cover up that the duke talked about.... Who knew that Miss Hosta also....) Thank you so much. Hosta: Haha, such a formal salute, like a young man searching for his path in life bidding farewell to his guiding teacher. You're cracking me up~ Magda: No, apart from you, I have to thank the duke. On a certain level, he really is my guide. Story Chat 2 Magda: Are you scared? Ivan: To tell you the truth, a little. Magda: Even though I don't know why you suddenly appeared in my house wanting to become my personal servant, and said things like not being able to give up the Ellensteins, but if you regret it now and want to go back, I won't blame you. Ivan: Regret? No no no no... I know I've always been a little.... like that, but I'm not a coward. (very softly) What's more... I swore before that I would guard you and follow you with my life.... Magda: ...What did you say? Apologies, I didn't hear you clearly. Ivan: Uh, I said! What you said to Miss Hosta just now, about life.... paths and everything, also influenced me! Even though I used to be a male servant who would steal things just to get by, this won't stop me from searching for my true path in life! Magda: Your path? Ivan: (kneels down) Following you , guarding you, listening to your orders, be ready to sacrifice my everything for you at any moment, including my, uh- My.... My... Magda: It's fine, I understand what you mean. Stand up, don't randomly get down on one knee in the future. Right, do you know a shortcut to the place? Ivan: I know! I'm very familiar with these parts, I'll bring you there! Magda: That's good, with this timing... Those people should be reaching there soon, we need to hurry, lead the way! Ivan: Oh.... Oh! Yes! Please come with me! Black Glove: I didn't think even Matriarch Nahr would receive a letter. Nahr: We should be gathered here for a more inclusive future. Shana: That shortie dared to make us wait! Nahr: Did Lade Ellenstein get delayed by something? To tell the truth, the city has been very chaotic lately, and the number of refugee injury cases are on the rise... Shana: If she can't even take care of a few idiots, then we don't need to talk. Black Glove: Don't worry, the kitten is courageous, and her claws are sharper than we'd think. Nahr: Kitten? What kitten? Magda: My apologies, I'm late. Shana: Oh, his kitten is here. Nahr: Oh.... I see. Shana: Short kitten, you came late! You should be punished! Magda: (Miss Shana is as energetic as ever.) : Story Root 2 : Shana: (puts hands on hips) Hahahahahahahahahaha! According to your rules, shouldn't you retreat now! : Magda: Eh, don't you hate that trick of the nobles? : Black Glove: How did you know that she'll decide if she likes it or hates it depending on the situation? : Shana: What if i do! I'm the boss here! I have the final say! : Ends Story Root 1 Shana: Shut up! Your tone is exactly the same as those people who keep saying I'm cute and want to pet my hair! Retract your hands while they haven't touched my head! Otherwise you're going to lose a pair of legs! Black Glove: Maybe it's time we talk about the main point, kitten. Magda: Everyone here has seen my letter, right? To tell you the truth, when I was writing it, I had no guarantee all of you would come, but since you have come, this means we can sit down and talk.... Shana: To help that kid Alan rebel? Nahr: Cough cough.... Shana, I think that isn't what Lady Ellenstein means. She just wants us to keep calm while Alan and the rest bring forces to rescue Jiu, and provide help if needed.... Shana: That's rebelling. Black Glove: The word 'rebel' really isn't very elegant. To prevent needless misunderstandings and trouble, why not we use the word 'allies' to represent ourselves? Nahr: I agree. Shana: Then what benefits will our allies gain? Magda: Like I stated in the letter, the slums will have a place in the future of Finsel-- Shana: Don't talk about any letter with me! Empty words, promises made on paper can be broken, I want you to say it in person! Magda: But.... what I say, is it necessarily credible? Shana: At this point, are you still planning to keep us in the dark? Black Gloves, you tell her! Black Glove: Kitten, this concerns the future of Finsel. So, before this meeting, we did some necessary... preparations and investigations. Shana: Even though it happened ten years ago, your hair color and eyes are too unusual, so it wasn't hard for us to find out. Magda: You all know already? Shana: Don't worry, we don't plan to out you, or blackmail you with this information. And to tell you the truth, understanding your secret is useful to our cooperation, otherwise today I wouldn't even show up here. Black Glove: In fact, you're happy too, right? Otherwise each time you'd have to spend a lot of energy reminding yourself that she's a noble, and you shouldn't be getting close to her. But you can't get angry at her, so you've been tormenting yourself all this while. Shana: Shut up!! Nahr: ...Who knew the rumored King of the Slums Shana would be this cute. Magda: Matriarch Nahr, I think you shouldn't say things like these out loud. Shana: Are you two saying I'm short?! I-- I won't argue with you two for now! Magda: Alright, since you all already know my identity, and are willing to believe that I won't break my promise, then-- The slums retain their right to self-govern, how about this condition? Shana: Can you promise that? Magda: This meeting was approved in advance; in other words, what I say is his promise. Shana: Deal! Magda: Matriarch Nahr? Nahr: .....I'm not sure this is the correct decision. Black Glove: Oh? You're going back on your word? Nahr: The Kangila have been on the road for too long, we just want to find a place to settle down. We've never thought of participating in the political events, especially a movement this.... intense. Black Glove: This doesn't prevent you from thinking about it now, though. Nahr: This is too dangerous, if you fail, we'll need to travel again, or possibly even be unable to travel... Magda: Matriarch Nahr, even though I'm not a gambler, but I also know: The higher the stakes, the more you win. Black Glove: And usually, the higher the stakes, the final winner is always me. Magad: Are you really willing to let go of this opportunity? If your tribe members know they had an opportunity to let go of their nomadic lifestyle... Nahr: Are you threatening me?! No, I just think it would be a shame if the newly-born children of your tribe were unable to witness Finsel's glory and prosperity. Nahr: ... Let me consider it. Magda: I await your reply. Story Chat 3 Black Glove: Do you want me to send you back? Magda: I've already said, he will bring me back via a shortcut, if anything happens he knows how to fight as well. You don't need to worry about me. Black Glove: You're called Ivan? Ivan: Uh... yes! Black Glove: ... Ivan: ... Black Glove: I remember you, you're the servant that helped his dead sister raise her kids. What happened to them? Have you finally abandoned them? Ivan: What are you talking about! They're very safe, they don't need your concern. Ivan: This means... He's your personal servant? Magda: ...I guess he is. We need to go, Mother is still sick. I promised her that I'd be by her side when she wakes up. Black Glove: ... Even though I want to accompany you back no matter what, I will respect your decision. Take this. Magda: This is... Hosta's poetry collection? I nearly forgot about it! Thanks! Black Glove: What I want, isn't just a word of thanks. Magda: ... Black Glove: (waves hands) It's fine, good little girl, hurry back. Don't let the old madam down, we'll.... see each other again. Magda: (This is the first time this man hasn't said any playful words before leaving.... What is he thinking about?) Shana: Did she leave with that male servant? Black Glove: Otherwise, who would she have left with? Shana: I thought you were planning to do some magic tricks or give her flowers to apologize to her, but you just let her leave like that? Black Glove: Seems like you were hoping for me to do something to show my apologies? Shana: Of course! We investigated someone's family background today... if I was the one being investigated, even though we'd be working together, I'd teach the other person a lesson! Black Glove: She's already taught me a lesson. Shana: Are you talking about that male servant? Or her not letting you send her back? Black Glove: What do you think? Magda: Miss Hosta, has my mother woken up? Hosta: Not yet, you should wait by her bedside. When she wakes up, the first person she sees will definitely be you. Magda: Thank you so much, this is your poetry collection. Hosta: Thank you, Lady Ellenstein... Oh, there's something inside? Wow... It's a rose, what noble suitor would be so romantic.... Woah~ There's a note too, seems like this rose isn't for me~ Lady Ellenstein, you should read what's on it. Magda: Is it for me? Let me see.... though even God cannot atone for his past mistakes... but please don't say apologies mean nothing. If you come to me with this rose, you will get my promise, no matter what it is. Hosta: So it's Black Glove's rose? And with his promise, too? Even though I'm not sure how he's offended you, but even after all these years I've never seen him send anyone roses... Ahaha, young people's love-hate relationships really are interesting. Magda: He keeps saying words that I can't make heads nor tails of, doing things that I don't know how to respond to... Hosta: But you don't hate them, right? Magda: (I... Don't I hate them?) Hosta: Little girl, not everyone is as lucky as you. Keep this rose, who knows, maybe someday you'll need it. Magda: ....Alright, help me bring a flower vase with water over, put this flower.... in my room. Miss Hosta, thank you, even though I'm not sure why you agreed to help me today... Hosta: I came from the flower field and smelled of flowers, I'd love to nurture the tender flowers till they grow in full blossom... It's an exhausting work to look after a noble madam... I need some rest, see you later... Magda: I came from the flower field and smelled of flowers, I'd love to nurture the tender flowers till they grow in full blossom... What does she mean? Ivan: Miss, I think Miss Hosta means that everyone has their secrets, there's no need to further investigate... Magda: How did you know? Ivan: Eh? I... I guessed! Magda: Right, when you kneeled down today you were stuttering, what did you want to say? Ivan: Nothing! Miss! Magda: You denied it too quickly. Ivan: I... Magda: Whatever, since everyone has their own secrets... Then when you're ready to tell me, say it. I'll go to Mother's side. Ivan: (...My secret?) (To follow you, protect you, obey your orders, prepare to give my everything at any moment, including...) (...My heart.) Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 10